


How We Came To Be

by my_alluring_melody



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: #Obsessed, Fluff, In a heartbeat - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, ahhh so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alluring_melody/pseuds/my_alluring_melody
Summary: Theres no doubt the sherwin has had a slight, aka huge, crush on jonathan, but how did this even start what drew this profound love out enough to have to your heart literally jump out of your chest, and more importantly what happens next.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg okay so let me tell you guys this 4 minute short film that hasn't even been out that long is now my religion! I am so obsessed! these boys are so cute i cant stop thinking of all these scenarios so i figured why not write them down and get some feedback.

 the summer rays brilliantly shined, dazzling through the iridescent leaves that swayed in the morning breeze before landing on the sunkissed sidewalk. The air was fresh and filled with nothing but the birds chirping and students passing on there way to school. A seemingly normal day.

"Dude you really got some wild hair!" A group of upper class men surrounded the young boy.  
"For real, how do you even brush that!" the boys laughed tauntly picking out different feature of the boy from his untamed golden red hair to the brown freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose. His small frame kept him from acting against them, not to mention it was his first day joining the rest of the school that had started two months ago, a wrong move now can make a bad situation much worse.  
"Hey is that a diary or something." One of them called before snatching the book the was previously secured between the boys arms .  
"Looks like our little friend here has a hobby guys." he called skimming through countless drawings and doodles that occupied the journals pages. The flustered ginger had attempted to reach for his journal but it was quickly pulled out of his reach and held high above his head.  
"whoa man im just looking, its rude to snatching things away from people." Hypocrite the boy thought.  
"If you want it back all you have to do is ask" This caused him to huff in annoyance, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted before he got the chance.  
"What are you guys doing." The ginger turned his head to be met with clear skies. Ah, no, it wasn't the sky perse, but rather it was the sky reflected in different hues of blue that occupied these crystal clear orbs. The young boy gulped tearing his eyes away to fully look at the character in front of him. Clear skin, sharp features, silky chocolate brown hair neatly styled and a quirked eyebrow as he looked at the scene before him.  
''Hey jonny boy hows it going?" the brunette looked back from the group of boys to the ginger who seemingly dared not to make a single move and to the journal that was being held.  
"Oh this, ah man we're just having a bit of fun with the new kid."  
"He doesnt seem to be enjoying your type of fun." he said before taking the journal for himself before turning back to the boy.  
"Sherwin right?" the questioned recieved him a confused look.  
"It says so here." he said with a chuckle before gesturing to the journal he held before placing it in his hands.  
"Im jonathan by the way." He greatfully took the journal before giving a kurt nod in acknowledgment.  
"Ah man it was just harmless teasing you know that right sherbert!" One of the older boys said ruffling his wild hair.  
"You guys should apologize you know" jonathan had claimed  
"Aw your such a good boy jonny." this in return was replied with a harsh glare.  
"Okay okay we're sorry, better right?" sherwin replied again with a nod.  
"great then im sure the bell should be ringing any time soon lets head in." The boy said throwing an arm around jonathan's shoulders pulling him a long leaving a shy standing sherwin behind. Before they were fully out of sight jonathan caught his eye and gave a wave before walking through the school doors with the group of boys. It wasn't until the door had fully closed behind them that sherwin realized he too should probably make his way to class , but not before realizing he never got to thank jonathan.

*Time skip*

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
The loud blaring of my alarm caused me to jump from my sleep induced position which ended up getting myself tangled in the blankets and fall from the bed face first towards the floor.  
"you okay sweetie?" My mother called from downstairs.  
"yeah mom i'm good." i said sitting up and rubbing my aching nose, great way to start the day. I untangled myself from the blankets and reaching over to turn of the still blaring alarm. i took a look at the time. How long was my alarm going off, im late! I run to the bathroom and brush my teeth while trying to and ultimately failing, to simultaneously get dress. Somehow i managed to do both. I took a look in the mirror and ran my hands through my mess of red hair a bit before deciding it was as good as it was gonna get and grabbing my bag and running out the door.Gotta hurry! gotta hurry! i only lived about five minutes from the school but i ran down the block quickly. School didn't start for another twenty minutes, but school wasn't exactly what i was worried of being late for. I made it to the school gates and searched the faces occupying the school grounds. Maybe i missed him. I looked behind me and there jonathan was slowly approaching. In a panic i rushed into the nearby bush. Checking to see if the coast was clear i saw him passing by nonchalantly reading a book while tossing an apple. I don't understand how someone can be so.. so.. god is there even a word to describe him! hes sweet and smart and damn his looks like seriously how can someone get it all like that! I climbed the tree next me to get a better look at him. I smiled to myself as he passed. just the sight of him feels like being in the sun, it's just warmth spread all around you! Thinking about all the times he's done something for others and how kind he is. in the mist of my thoughts i raised myself up but knocked my head on the branch above me. I quickly hid myself behind the large of the trunk before jonathan could turn around to see me. My heart was pounding so loud i was sure he could hear it. When i heard his footsteps signaling that he had continued his walk i finally let out a sigh, but this was definitely not the end. My heart, which i thought was calmed began beating rapidly again before pulling its way out of my chest and to my hands throwing my form around the trunk back to the view of jonathan its eyes lit up in excitement and i shook my head begging it not to, but it was far to late by then.

_Alright guys i know this chapter is very short but i just wanted to get the mist of it going, i'm not going to go over the entire scene that happened in the shortfilm mainly because i don't want this story to repeat what most of us already know how ever if you dont know i suggest going to watch "in a heartbeat" you can literally find it anywhere on youtube or google and ill probably post the second chapter today so yeah thanks! feeback is always welcome i hope to hear from you guys and you will hear from me and this story shortly! d_


	2. Thank You for Being You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in school with sherwin ultimately breaking his heart and jonathan mending it back together, how jonathan and sherwin react to one another, is this all for nothing or a new friendship or maybe more?

*Jonathan's pov*

Okay... maybe i could, hmm no. But maybe if i... no no no that's definitely not right either. Okay, so lets go through this. Here i am, sitting next to sherwin, After having his heart Literally broken and put back together. Now what? Do i...say something, or maybe not? Oh god what am i supposed to do?! I heard a small cough and looked to sherwin who was fiddling with his hands in his lap.

"Thank you." He said quietly.I laughed a bit nervously giving him a confused look.

"For what?" i asked.

"Um well a lot of things actually." my look became more quizzical i could tell because he soon quickly continued.

"First is actually well for him." he said sticking a thumb towards the floating heart who wore and enthusiastic expression.

"Fixing him that it, and um mostly for when we first met." I raised an eyebrow.

"When we first met?" he chuckled a blush tinting the bridge of his nose before flowing across his freckled checks making the freckles stand out more, cute.

"I suppose you don't remember but-"

"No i remember! some of the upper class men were teasing you i  recall, but why would you thank me."

"Well you helped get my journal back and even got them to apologize, i always meant to thank you but i suppose you just forgot."

"no way i never forgot about you sherwin." He blushed a bit harder which in turn i can feel the heat rising to my face as well, that sounded a little embarrassing.

"I mean i was kinda shocked when after all that time you suddenly approached me today by grabbing my hand, n-not that that was a problem but actually i kinda thought you always avoided me." i said scratching the back of my neck nervously. his head quickly whipped up his brown chocolate eyes meeting mine.

"what! no way! i was always looking for you!" After he said that he quickly covered his mouth and turning his head away. I felt a bit dejected not getting to look in his eyes for longer.

"You know you're pretty cute." i blurted out. Ah i didn't mean to say that out loud, i looked to see sherwin's expression. the blush had spread to the tips of his ear but his eyes were sparkling and a content smile graced his lips. i gulped, damn, this kid really is cute. He turned his face back towards me and was about to say something but the floating heart behind him zoomed passed him and right to me nuzzling my cheek as it did in the school corridor. 

"Haha hey you! glad to see you're all better." It continued to nudge against me making little noises of contentment. Sherwin sighed and spoke up.

"Im sorry i really cant control him." 

"Why are you sorry, he's just as cute as you!" okay yes i was flirting with him but come on who could pass up on seeing his expressions they were to good to miss.

"Plus sherwin," I said gaining his attention back, lets see how far i can push this, "haven't you heard?" he gave me confused looked and i cupped the heart in my hand much to its surprise as well.

"The heart wants what the heart wants." i said with my best smile before bringing the heart from my cheek to my lips placing a lingering kiss on the top of it, then throwing a wink the sherwin, it was a bit much but who cares right. The heart gave a squeal before doing a melting like gesture, i looked up to sherwin who looked like a whimpering mess blushing from head to toe frantically looking around. i nudged him slightly with my shoulder a smirk played across my face.

"too much?" i question? He abruptly sat up shaking his head.

"Good."i replied to his antics before adding "Because there's way more where that came from." He looked at me a bit mortified but i new it was with good intentions. i chuckled releasing the heart from my palms and getting up dusting off my clothes before reaching out a hand to him. He Hesitated but took my hand and i hoisted him up. Well we should probably head back and at least try to make it to third.  He nodded and i began walking with his hand still placed in mine. His hands were soft and not much smaller then mine, they actually felt quite comfortable, like they belonged, and you know what maybe they did. It felt right talking to sherwin it felt warm, i looked back at him looking at the small smile he had and the loving look in his eyes he hand as he looked down at our hands, i couldn't help but smile myself Feeling my heart beat strongly against my chest. This kid is gonna be the death of me if he keeps being .this cute.

*time skip*

The bell for lunch finally rang. To be honest i'm usually really good at focusing in class, but i could not, for the life of me get that fricken cute ginger out of my head... not that i was really trying. There was just so many things about him, so many things i didn't know. What his favorite color? does he have any pets? whats his favorite food? I packed my stuff and head out the door. Crap i don't know where his locker is. i speed walk through the halls when i was knocked of my feet for the second time today. The culprit being the same as well i laughed at the heart the float above me looking excited. 

"Perfect timing little guy, wheres sherwin!" I could tell he understood cause he pulled my by my finger through the hall, man was sherwins heart strong! I laughed as i passed a window looking at my reflection i looked ridiculous with a bright pink heart pulling me as i sprinted through the halls with a goofy smile. Sherwin finally came into view he was putting books into his locker completely oblivious to the fact his heart was wondering around. I tried to slow my running but realized i couldn't. The heart was not slowing down.

"Sherwin look out!" i called, Sherwin look over confused before his expression morphed into one of horror. I braced myself for impact but by shoe caught on a kids backpack sending my flying through the air and into the library doors. My upside down form caught sherwin running towards me.

"Jonathan are you okay!" kids from all around the hall were looking at us bewildered.

"uh yeah i think so." i said still in shock of what just happened. I looked back up at sherwin who had covered his mouth looking away from me.

"Uh sherwin? whats wro-" I notice his shoulders shaking and body trembling, is he crying?

"Sherwin?" All of the sudden he burst into a fit of laughter clutching his stomach. I looked at him confused before a felt a smile cross my lips. Dispite still laying upside down against to the library doors i crossed my arms pulling a stern face.

"I dont see how you find this funny" i said causing him to flinch.

"Ah jonathan i'm  so so sorry i didn't mean to laugh." he said pleading i couldn't hold back the smile anymore and began to laugh, sherwin stared at me a moment before returning to his laughter to. Eventually people stopped staring and the hallway beginning to clear as people headed to lunch. Sherwin and i, after calming our fits of laughter decided to walk around the outside of the school for lunch. 

"Okay okay favorite ice cream flavor?" It was about the 27 question i had asked.

"Chocolate for sure, and you?"

"Mint or strawberry, what do you like to do in your free time."

"I like to draw."  

"Really i would love to see some of your work." I light blush dusted his cheeks but he nodded.

"Alright i have a question?" He spoke up 

"Ask away!"

"Whats your phone number? i mean that is if you want to tell me."

"Of course here give me your phone?" He handed his to me and in return i gave mine to his. i put my number in before giving it back to him. just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we started to head back.

"Okay last question!" i said as we reached the stairs of the school. 

"What are you doing this weekend."he thought to himself before repling

"nothing i think."

"hmmm i think your forgetting that one thing though" he looked up at me confused.

"what do you mean." he asked as we reached his locker.

"your plans with me!" i said leaning against the locker next to his. His cheeks began to gain their usual red tint.

"plans with you?" 

"yup on Sunday at 1 don't forget!" i said before giving him a wink and heading off to my class. i probably made him all flustered now i wish we had out next class together so i could get to watch his reaction i thought chuckling to myself. Hopefully hes okay with hanging out. Wait. What  are we even gonna do! crap i didn't even think about that, what would sherwin want to do. I have to think of something good before sunday!


End file.
